New Arundel
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Under God, We Shall Unite & Prosper" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "God Save the King" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#f9f9f9;" | |- |'Official Name' || Commonwealth of New Arundel |- |'Capital' || Frankfurt Toulouse |- |'Largest City' || London |- |'Official Languages' || English, French |- |'Government' • Monarch • Prime Minister | Constitutional Monarchy King William V Tony Blair |- |'Team' || Blue |- |'Alliance Affiliation' || Catholic Alliance Christian Coalition of Countries |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | January 17, 2007 |- |'Area' | 1,649.489 miles diameter |- |'Population' | 14,315 Citizens 11,441 Soldiers 25,755 Supporters |- |'National Animal' | Lion |- |'Tax Rate' || 14% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual | ₣211.41 |- |Literacy Rate: | 90% |- |'Currency' || Franc (₣) |- | Resources • Connected | Aluminum & Lumber Coal, Gems, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Rubber, Silver, Wheat |- |'Bonus Resources' || Asphalt, Automobiles, Construction, Fine Jewelry, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Steel |} For the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel, please see this link. You are viewing the former page for New Arundel. To view the current state, follow this link. The '''Commonwealth of New Arundel', or the European Federation, is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Christianity and is located in on the planet Gaea. New Arundel controls small lands on Nova Terra but once controlled a world empire on Gaea. The Grand Kingdom of New Arundel lost its vast European Empire when King Michel I abdicated the New Arundel Throne. Today, it is a confederation of European monarchies. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. New Arundel has abundant Lumber and Aluminum and uses them as tradable resources. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. New Arundel is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of New Arundel has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Arundel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Free speech is considered taboo in New Arundel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Arundel will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =History= Celador Estate Before New Arundel became an actual nation, Michael H. Barron transformed the Louvre into a large mansion for his family and friends. Soon after buying the Louvre from the Paris Anarchic Republic, Michael Barron bought the former Museum Gardens and some surrounding buildings. When the Barron family owned three miles of land in Paris, Michael Barron declared that all buildings and areas within the Barron Property (Louvre House) were now part of Celador Estate, a small self-governing property owned by the Barron Family. Many people who lived in the Paris Anarchy wanted to live in Celador Estate and when almost all Paris citizens wished to live in Celador, the Paris Anarchic Republic's "President" decided to give Celador Estate national and governmental powers. These new powers to the Barrons and the Estate created the Kingdom of New Arundel. Kingdom of New Arundel The Kingdom of New Arundel was established in January, 2007, for a unification of France. Celador Estate was renamed "New Arundel" and the capital "city" was named Celador. At its founding, the Kingdom of New Arundel was a city-state and eventually took control of the surrounding villages and towns. When Versailles was absorbed into New Arundel, the Barron Royal Family made the Palace of Versailles their official residence. Because many British citizens came to live in New Arundel, the Kingdom was commonly and incorrectly called, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. First Royal Republic of New Arundel Under the Declaration of Republican New Arundel, the British Grand Kingdom of New Arundel became the First Royal Republic of New Arundel. The New Arundel Royal Family still lived in the Palace of Versailles and the Celador Palace became the Presidential Palace. The King of New Arundel still remained Head of State, but the President of New Arundel became Head of Government. After the formation of the Republic, Republican New Arundel conquered Britain and France. Civil War During April 2007, New Arundel fell into a Civil War because the President of New Arundel tried to murder the New Arundel Royal Family and become Emperor of New Arundel. The followers of the Royal Family wished to reestablish the Monarchy and became known as the Versaillans. The followers of the President wished to be rid of King Michilles II and were called the Old Celadorans. At the Battle of Versailles, the Versaillans defeated the Old Celadorans and, without permission from the Royal Family, beheaded the President of New Arundel. Grand Kingdom of New Arundel After the New Arundel Civil War, King Michilles II and the old President of France established a new kingdom in New Arundel. This new kingdom was named the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. The old French President became the Celador Governor. Celador and the rest of New Arundel was rebuilt and became far greater than the Kingdom of New Arundel. On April 21, 2007, the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel rediscovered the Atlantian Isles and took control of the Grand Kingdom of Atlantian Carolina. New Arundel also took control of the Antoinette Isles and the Neo American Isles. After finding these colonies, King Michilles II founded the New Arundel National Administration of Space Aeronautics on May 5, 2007. When the Artemis space shuttle landed on the Moon, the astronauts founded New Paris, which grew into Lunar France. On June 20, 2007, King Michel renamed Celador, the royal capital city, Paris. On June 28, 2007, New Arundel, the Floridian Empire, and Slaybackia discovered Gaea and set out conquering the planet. The New Arundel authority on Gaea became very powerful, but on Nova Terra, the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel lost much of its power and its authority was pushed back into northern France. Davenor Kingdom of New Arundel When the Grand Kingdom ended in July, 2007, King David Davenor and his followers were exiled by the United Kingdom into the former Southern United States. When the ships arrived in Charleston, SC, King David and Prime Minister James Davenor claimed Charleston for the Davenor Kingdom of New Arundel. The Davenor Kingdom pushed into South Carolina and Georgia and eventually took control of Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Alabama, and Mississippi. This new kingdom made Atlanta the capital of the "Davenor Kingdom". Because the people did not approve of King David of New Arundel, the New Arundel Royal Parliament offered a Vote of No Confidence in the King of New Arundel. This was made legal by the Third Constitution of New Arundel. When the majority of Parliament voted no confidence in King David, Prime Minister James Davenor proposed a new constitution: a capitalist constitution. Capitalist Republic of New Arundel When the Fourth Constitution of New Arundel was passed by Parliament, King David Davenor lost all power and was sent to live in the run-down town of Anderson, SC. Prime Minister James Davenor, brother-in-law of King David I, and Senator Austin Barron, cousin of King Michel I, ran for the position of President. The New Arundel Royal Parliament, now officially called the Capitalist Congress, chose Sen. Austin Barron to be the first President of the Capitalist Republic. Through this new government, the exiled government of New Arundel is now thriving in business and commercial industry. New Arundel is now a territory of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, which is located on the planet, Gaea. Royal States of New Arundel When Capitalist Congress met on August 30, 2007, the members of Congress voted to change the national government back to a monarchy. To restrict the powers of the monarch, Congress voted to create the Second Royal Republic. Because New Arundel was now located in the former Southeast United States, Capitalist Congress decided to change the name to the Royal States of New Arundel. Because King David I and his heirs were banished from New Arundel, Congress held a Vote For a New Monarch. The leading candidates were President Austin Barron, Senator Jason Myerrone, and Prince Henry of Monaco The members of the Capitalist Congress, now officially called the Royal Congress, voted for the new monarch. It was a very close election between President Austin Barron, a cousin of King Michel I, and Prince Henry of Monaco, the brother of King Michel. In the end, Congress decided to crown Austin Barron as the King of New Arundel. Austin Barron, who became King Arthur I of New Arundel, appointed Jason Myerrone as Prime Minister. The Royal States of New Arundel prospered under the rule of King Arthur, but when New Arundel lost contact with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, they didn't know what to do. When communications were back and running, New Arundel discovered that Gaea had been completely taken over by Britain. King William V, the British monarch, informed King Arthur I that Gaea had been renamed "Britannea" and the British Empire was expanding into the galaxy. New Arundel became Britannea's most prosperous territory on Nova Terra. Under the rule of the Royal States, New Arundel became almost as prosperous in riches as the Grand Kingdom Era. Even though the Capitalist Republic no longer existed, New Arundel was still somewhat capitalistic, especially since Austin Barron was the King of New Arundel. When King Arthur I received a message from King William of Britannea, New Arundel was forced to move back to . The Southeast United States area was in so much chaos that Britannea could no longer fund New Arundel unless they moved. Because King Arthur I did not wish to leave Atlanta, Royal Congress had to vote on a new monarch once again. When New Arundel ships arrived in Marseille, France, Royal Congress was warmly accepted by the people of the Napoleonic Republic. After arriving in Turin, Royal Congress assembled to vote for the new monarch. Prince Henry of Monaco was chosen by Congress to become King Henry I of New Arundel. United Kingdom of New Arundel and Napoleonea Under the leadership of King Henry I, the Fifth Constitution of New Arundel became outdated. Royal Congress rewrote it, and it became the Sixth Constitution of New Arundel. Under this document, New Arundel used the same government as the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel. Royal Congress was officially renamed, again, the Grand Royal Assembly of New Arundel. After this change in government, New Arundel took control of lands extending all the way to Paris and southward from Rome. This new way of government was named the United Kingdom of New Arundel. On October 19, 2007, King Henry discovered that the Napoleonic Republic was dying away. He sent the Royal Army of New Arundel to surround "Napoleonea", and the former leader of the Napoleonic Republic requested to make Napoleona a state in the United Kingdom. King Henry and the Grand Royal Assembly agreed to this, but not until the Napoleonic Republic officially died on October 30. On November 1, 2007, Napoleonea was officially annexed by New Arundel, creating the United Kingdom. Danubian War In December 2007, New Arundel became frightened when all of Continental Europe had fallen to Communism and had formed the Danubian Union. New Arundel quickly sieged control of Albania and southern France, but all other Arundellan territories were lost, including Paris. On December 12, 2007, an Arundellan secret agent was appointed as the Danubian Governor of Germany. The next day, another agent was appointed as governor of Austria. Two days later, Germany and Austria seceded from the Danubian Union and created the Arvadian Federation. Because the Danubian Union has reestablished the European boundaries of 1935, Arvad controlled much more territory than it would have if the old boundaries had not been reestablished. The same day as their creation, the Arvadian Federation allied itself with the United Kingdom of Great Britain and with New Arundel. On December 17, 2007, Arvad, with the help of New Arundel and Great Britain, invaded the Danubian Union. Within a week, Arvad had taken control of western Poland, Czechoslovakia, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, and the Netherlands. Britain has taken control of Iceland while New Arundel took the territories of Greater Yugoslavia, Greece, and Tunisia. As of January 1, 2008, New Arundel controlled all of southern (former Vichy) France, Greece, Albania, Yugoslavia, Bulgaria, Spain, Andorra, Portugal, Tunisia, Israel, and Algeria. The Arvadian Federation, controlling Germany, Austria, Poland, East Prussia, the Baltic States, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, Belarus, and much of European Russia, marched into the Danubian capital city on January 5, 2008, thus ending the Danubian War and the Danubian Union. With the Treaty of Budapest, the Danubian Union, the Middle East, and Russia were given to Arvad and New Arundel while the Communists moved to Mongolia. Government Moves to New South Wales After a year of anarchy and Danubian rule, the French-Araadenian Empire took back its power in Europe. France was reestablished as the United Kingdom of France and Araaden, and the other former French territories were reclaimed for the House of Barron-Windsor. Because of this, the government of New Arundel was moved to the French Territory of New South Wales on January 1, 2008. There, the Government transformed New South Wales into a wonderful territory of France and became the Commonwealth of New Arundel on January 17, 2008. With this move, King Henry I abdicated from the Throne of New Arundel. Henry was succeeded by his elder brother, former King Michel I of New Arundel. Because he was now the Monarch of the United Kingdom as well as New Arundel, Michel took a new royal name: King William V of the United Kingdom. European Federation After New South Wales gained independence from New Arundel the nation established the European Federation, a confederation of European monarchies under the control of the United Kingdom of Araaden and Victoria. The Araadenian monarch is the head of state in New Arundel and holds the royal titles of all European realms under Arundellan control. =Administrative Regions= The Commonwealth of New Arundel is divided into five administrative regions: three provinces and two territories. Provinces *'Andorra' *'Aragon and Castile' *'Austria' *'Belgium' *'Bohemia' *'Bosnia' *'Croatia' *'Denmark' *'France' *'Germany' *'Luxembourg' *'Monaco' *'Netherlands' *'North Italy' *'Poland and Prussia' *'Slovakia' *'Slovenia' *'South Sweden' *'Stockholm' Protectorates *'England' *'Switzerland' Territories These are areas currently in dispute: *'Hungary' *'North Serbia' =Foreign Relations= Allies A member of the Christian Coalition of Countries and Catholic Alliance. Other allies: *Calvinist Royal Republic *Romanov Empire *J Andres =Armed Forces= The Armed Forces of New Arundel are divided into 6 Divisions: Arundellan Royal Army The Grand Royal Army guards the borders of New Arundel. Half of the army resides at Fort Lille Star and awaits the calling of King William V for orders. There are four divisions: *'Border Guard' - Responsible for protecting the land borders of New Arundel *'Lawrence Guard' - Responsible for protecting New Arundel during an attack *'Richardson Fleet' - Responsible for guarding Fort Lille Star and New Arundel during a major attack *'Grand Squadron' - Responsible for leaving New Arundel to attack a foreign nation in the name of King William V Arundellan Royal Marines There are currently no marines in New Arundel. Arundellan Royal Navy The Royal Navy guards the English Channel between the New Arundel mainland and the southern border of Britain. There are several naval fleets. Arundellan Royal Air Force The Royal Air Force is known for its organized divisions and strength. The Royal Air Force is divided into five fleets: *'British Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above London and the rest of England and Wales *'European Continental Air Fleet' - Responsible for guarding Continental Europe *'Mediterranean Air Fleet' - Responsible for protecting the skies above the Mediterranean Provinces La Gendarmerie Nationale The La Gendarmerie Nationale is the armed police force in New Arundel. The La Gendarmerie Nationale has three divisions: *'Nationale Gendarmerie' - Head Police Force in New Arundel; New Arundel's SWAT Team *'Royale Gandarmerie Guarde' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family in the event of a major attack (ex. Nuke; Air Raids) *'Nationale Gendarmerie Fleet' - Responsible for assisting the New Arundel Army, Navy, and/or Air Force in the case of back-up Royal State Guard New Arundel is famous for its powerful and large Royal State Guard in Paris. The Royal State Guard is divided into four divisions: *'Royal Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Family *'Palace Guard' - Responsible for protecting the Royal Palace and the Royal Family in the event of an attack. *'King's Guard' - Responsible for protecting the King himself; King's Private Bodyguards; Constantly guard Canberra Royal Palace *'Frankfurt Guard' - Responsible for protecting the entire capital city, Frankfurt =Cities= *Frankfurt - administrative capital city *Toulouse - secondary capital *Paris - former capital of New Arundel and the French Empire *Fort Lille Star - major military installation in Lille *Bordeaux - major port and city =Colonies= Space Colonies *Lunar France - New Arundel Moon Colony - (now a French Moon Colony on Luna) =National Events= Holidays *'New Year's Day' - January 1 – Celebrates the Gregorian New Year *'Founding Day' - January 17 – Celebrates the Foundation of New Arundel *'Valentine's Day' - February 14 – Celebrates St. Valentine and is a Day of Love *'Ides of March' – March 15 – A Day of Remembrance for Julius Caesar *'St. Patrick’s Day' – March 18 – Celebrates St. Patrick *'Good Friday' – Friday Before Easter (April) – Celebrates the sacrifice of Jesus Christ *'Easter' – Second Sunday of April – Celebrates Christ’s Resurrection *'Civil Memorial Day' – April 20 – Celebrates the End of the Civil War *'Melody’s Day' – June 21 – Celebrates Lady Melody’s Birthday *'Queen's Day' - July 9 - Celebrates Queen Elizabeth's Birthday *'Grandparents’ Day' – September 15 – A Day of Remembering Your Grandparents *'Education Day' – September 30 – Celebrates New Arundel’s Scholars *'Sovereign’s Day' – October 5 – Celebrates King Michel’s Birthday, as well as Former French Monarchs *'Lawrence Day' – October 31 – Celebrates Sir Lawrence’s Birthday *'Thanksgiving' – Third Thursday of November – Celebrates God’s Blessings *'Christmas Eve' – December 24 – Celebrates the Day Before Christ’s Birthday *'Christmas Day' – December 25 – Celebrates Christ’s Birth *'Old Year’s Day' – December 31 – Celebrates the End of the Year Parades *'New Year's Parade' - January 1 *'Cupid & Aphrodite Parade' - February 14 *'Caesar's Parade' - March 15 *'Spring Festival Parades' - March 20–22 *'Easter Parade' - Saturday Before Easter *'Civil War Parade' - April 20 *'Lady Melody's Parade' - June 21 *'Lawrence Remembrance Parade' - August 27 *'Grandparents' Parade' - September 15 *'Sovereign's Royalty Parade' - October 5 *'Lawrence Parade' - October 31 *'Thanksgiving Parade' - Third Thursday of November *'Christ's Parade' - December 20 *'Old Year's Parade' - December 31 Category:New Arundel Category:Nations